Bloody Obsession
by wlywyf
Summary: Hidup Kris yang sempurna seolah hancur ketika tunangannya, wanita cantik bernama Xi Luhan, tiba-tiba pergi dan hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat yang memutuskan sepihak hubungan mereka. Namun ada yang janggal di balik semua itu... EXO Fic. GENDERSWITCH / GS!
1. Bloody Obsession - Teaser

**Title: Bloody Obsession**

**Author: wlywyf**

**Characters: Kris, Tao, Luhan, Sehun, dll (?)**

**Pairing: broken!Krishan, Taoris, Hunhan**

**Genre: Angst,hurt,mystery**

**Rating: T**

**WARNING: Abal (maybe) T.T**

**IT'S EXO GENDERSWITCH (GS) FIC.**

**DLDR!**

**ENJOY READING!**

**#Teaser - Bloody Obsession #**

(KRIS POV)

Tiga tahun ini kujalani hidupku tanpanya. Sosok wanita yang kucintai, dan mungkin selamanya hanya dialah yang sanggup mengisi relung hatiku... Sayangnya dia pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkanku sendiri. Lenyap tanpa jejak bagai ditelan bumi, hanya dengan sebuah pesan yang gamblang dan samasekali tidak mencerminkan kepribadiannya. Sifatnya lemah lembut, ceria, dan agak penakut. Aku yakin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Namun hingga kini itu masih misteri. Tabir belum terkuak, kebenaran belum terungkap. Jujur saja aku pernah berusaha mencarinya. Kukerahkan polisi untuk membelah kota Seoul, memeriksa setiap seluk beluknya untuk menemukan gadis cantik bermata rusa dengan rambut panjang bergelombang. Tapi sia-sia, keberadaannya tak terlacak. Ketika aku hendak menyuruh polisi memperluas daerah pencarian, orangtuaku menghentikanku. Mereka terlanjur marah padanya karena merasa dia mencampakkanku. Persetan dengan surat itu. Semua palsu dan aku tidak mempercayainya. Samasekali. Tak lama setelah kejadian tersebut akupun dijodohkan dengan anak dari mitra bisnis ayah ibuku. Gadis itu cukup baik, meski tingkahnya manja tapi ia tergila-gila padaku. Dia adalah...

"Kris gege!"

"Tao, mau apa kau kesini? Gege sibuk", jawabku. Ia memajukan bibir kucingnya.

"Aku kan hanya kangen gege... Oya gege tahu, kemarin mama bilang kalau kita menikah nanti..."

"Tao, kubilang aku sibuk. Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku?", semprotku kesal.

Dia. Aku. Pernikahan. Aku tak menyukai kombinasi tiga kata itu. Meski harus kuakui Tao sangat imut dan manis, dan aku menyayanginya. Tapi hanya sebagai seorang mei-mei. Tak lebih dari itu. Hatiku hanya milik...

"Gege... Apa gege masih tidak bisa move on dari yeoja bernama Xi Luhan itu?", ujarnya dengan suara bergetar.

Aku terdiam. Bingung harus menjawab bagaimana.

"Kenapa ge?! Padahal kan yeoja jalang itu meninggalkan ge..."

"HENTIKAN!"

Ups. Sepertinya aku kehilangan kendali dan membentaknya sekeras itu. Mata panda gadis itu membelalak sempurna. Sejurus kemudian ia berpaling dan segera angkat kaki, aku tahu dia menangis karena suara isakannya sangat jelas. Kuraba pelipisku yang berdenyut. Oh Tuhan...Mengapa hidupku ini sangat rumit. Luhannie... Kemanakah dirimu?

(KRIS POV END)

*** Delete or continue? ***

**Keep it cool if u wanna leave reviews/comments.**


	2. Dream & Dilemma

**Cerita ini ditinjau dari Kris POV, kecuali ada penjelasan pakai POV lain...**

**Enjoy reading!**

**# Chapter 1: Dream & Dilemma #**

"Fan... Yifan..."

"Lu... Kau kemana saja?"

"Fan... Tolong..."

"Lu... XIAO LU!"

Aku tersentak bangun dengan peluh menetes membasahi dahiku. Hah, mimpi rupanya. Mimpi buruk. Bunga tidur yang kerap menghantuiku selama tiga tahun terakhir ini. Meski tidak tiap hari juga aku mendapatkannya, namun paling tidak pasti muncul di waktu tertentu.

Dan sosok yang tampak disana selalu adalah wajah cantik yang kurindukan. Suara lembutnya menggema di telingaku. Aku berusaha meraihnya, dengan penuh keputus asaan mengulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuhnya... Tetapi seolah ada kaca transparan yang membatasi kami. Dirinya terasa begitu dekat, namun mustahil digapai. Lalu ada asap hitam muncul di sekelilingnya. Benda itu makin besar dan pekat... Dan lama kelamaan semakin meliputi tubuh mungil Luhan. Kedua manik mata innocent itu pun menatapku sendu, dan dari mulutnya terlontar kata itu tadi.

"Fan... Tolong..."

Tolong? Apa yang kau maksudkan, Lu?! Sebelum aku sempat berbuat apa-apa, sosoknya pun tiba-tiba pecah menjadi butiran kecil seperti pasir, kemudian ditelan kegelapan asap itu. Aku hanya mampu berteriak memanggil namanya. Dan... Aku pun terbangun. Mimpi terkutuk itu. Jalan ceritanya sama, aku bertemu dengan si dia yang kurindukan berdiri depan mataku, namun sayang aku tak dapat menyentuhnya. Dan pada akhirnya dia menghilang - dengan cara yang bervariasi. Memudar bagai kabut, tersulut lidah api lalu lenyap begitu saja, pecah berkeping-keping seperti kaca, meleleh, dan kali ini berubah menjadi pasir. Satu hal lagi yang selalu sama, sebelum menghilang ia mengucapkan kata 'Tolong'.

Argh, pening tiba-tiba menyerang kepalaku. Setelah mendapat mimpi sejenis tadi aku selalu terserang pusing yang hebat, entah kenapa. Kuraih sebotol aspirin yang ada di nightstand dekat tempat tidurku, kemudian mengambil sebutir pil dan menelannya. Mataku menangkap angka yang tertera di jam digital.

3:20.

Huffft, masih subuh. Sialnya aku tak bisa tidur lagi. Terlebih gara-gara mimpi itu tadi. Dulu, di saat seperti ini biasanya Luhan menenangkanku, membuaiku dengan suara merdunya dan mengusap-usap punggungku lembut hingga aku kembali tidur.

**_(Flashback in 3rd person POV) _**

_"Tidaaak!" _

_Teriakan seorang pria memecah kesunyian malam._

_"Yifan... Kau kenapa?", tanya wanita di sampingnya dengan suara pelan sambil mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk. _

_"Hah... Hah... A, aku bermimpi buruk, Lu... Dalam mimpiku investor dari Kanada itu menolak proposal perusahaan kami bahkan mereka menuntut ganti rugi dua kali lipat...", sahut laki-laki itu panik._

_"Sudah... Itu hanya mimpi, Fan... Ayo kita tidur lagi. Ini masih subuh. Hoamm... Aku mengantuk", ujar si perempuan sembari menyungging senyum manis._

_"Ta, tapi aku tidak bisa tidur, Lu..." rajuk sang lelaki._

_Wanita itu kembali tersenyum dan menyuruh pria di sisinya berbaring menyamping, lalu ia juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan arah berlawanan, sehingga mereka saling berhadapan di atas kasur._

_"Yifan, pejamkan matamu... Dan aku akan bernyanyi untukmu sampai kau masuk ke alam mimpi."_

_Yifan atau Kris, nama pemuda itu, pun menurutinya. Ia memejamkam matanya erat. Luhan pun mulai membuka mulutnya._

_"Nae tteugeoun ipsuri neoui_

_Budeureoun ipsure dakil wonhae~_

_Nae sarangi neoui gaseume jeonhaeji doro_k

_Ajikdo naui maeumeul moreugo isseotdamyeoneun_

_I sesang geu nuguboda neol saranghagesseo~_

_Neol saranghagesseo... Eonjekkajina_

_Neol saranghagesseo... Jigeum i sungancheoreom_

_I sesang geu nuguboda neol saranghagesseo~"_

_(I Choose To Love You - Hyorin_)

_Berkat suara jernih yang mengalun merdu disertai tangan mungil yang senantiasa mengusap punggungnya sayang, kelopak mata Kris pun terasa memberat dan akhirnya dia berhasil tidur kembali._

_"Wo ai ni, Wu Yifan" _

_Dan gadis itu mengakhiri nyanyiannya dan mengecup mesra dahi lelaki yang tertidur. _

**_(End of flashback)_**

Karena tidak bisa tidur, aku pun memutuskan membuka laptopku dan mengecek harga saham serta sedikit melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Aku yang masih muda (25 tahun) ini menanggung tanggung jawab besar sebagai CEO sebuah perusahaan trading rintisan ayahku yang kini sangat sukses dan terkemuka di Asia, Wu Trading Corp, branch Korea Selatan. Baiklah, bagaimana kalau sedikit kuceritakan masa laluku dengan Luhan?

Kami berpacaran sejak kelas 2 SMA di Beijing, China. Awalnya aku berpacaran dengannya atas alasan gengsi, juga untuk menghindari cewek-cewek ganjen yang berusaha mendekatiku. Secara, bisa dibilang kami sama-sama populer. Aku adalah kapten tim basket, serta jangan lupakan wajahku yang jauh di atas rata-rata dan tinggiku yang bak model ini - intinya aku idola di sekolah.

Sedangkan Luhan, selain cantik dia juga piawai menyanyi dan berprestasi di bidang akademik. Ia juga terkenal sangat ramah dan baik hati, ditambah keluarganya cukup terpandang. Cowok yang menaksirnya tentu sudah tak terhitung lagi. Karena itulah pada awalnya, kupikir dengan memacari gadis semacam Luhan maka fans-fans gilaku itu akan mundur teratur. Dan cara itu cukup manjur. Tapi yang tak kusangka adalah aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Luhan. Hubungan kami berlanjut, dan suatu saat papa menyuruhku kuliah bisnis di Korea karena beliau hendak mempercayakan cabang perusahaan yang di Korea kepadaku. Karena tidak mau jauh-jauh dengan Luhan, kutawari apakah dia ingin kuliah di Korea juga. Untungnya dia setuju, hanya saja dia memilih major fashion design. Aku sangat senang, karena kami bisa tinggal bersama sejak saat itu.

Walau tinggal di negara asing, aku merasa hari-hariku sangat indah karena ada dirinya. Dialah yang menjadi kekuatanku. Tak terasa akupun lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan, begitu pula Luhan. Kami memutuskan membawa hubungan kami ke jenjang yang lebih jauh sehingga kami lantas bertunangan. Kedua pihak keluarga sangat merestui hubungan kami dan ingin segera menikahkan kami. Seluruh persiapan sudah beres. Baju pengantin, cincin, foto pre wedding, gereja, hotel... Bahkan tiket bulan madu pun sudah disiapkan. Undangan sudah dibagikan.

Saat itu hanya kurang sebulan lagi kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Dan ketika ia menghilang, duniaku serasa kiamat. Hari nahas itu, suatu malam sepulang kerja lembur, dimana aku menemukan sepucuk surat mencurigakan yang ditinggalkannya. Tidak, bahkan kini aku tak yakin Luhan yang menulisnya. Semua janggal. Semua tak pada tempatnya.

Tiga tahun memang waktu yang relatif lama, tapi aku tetap tak dapat melupakannya. Apakah sekarang dia benar-benar bahagia bersama pria lain yang dicintainya seperti yang ditulisnya di surat, sedangkan aku merana sendirian? Apakah dirinya baik-baik saja? Aku khawatir. Aku tak akan mempercayai surat itu sampai dia sendiri yang datang padaku dan mengatakan semuanya langsung. Secercah sinar menembus tirai kamarku, menandakan pagi sudah tiba. Hufffft... Sepertinya aku akan mengantuk di kantor nanti, jadi sebaiknya aku minum kopi terlebih dulu.

_**(Skip time, in Kris' office)**_

Pekerjaanku hari ini cukup melelahkan. Aku harus bernegosiasi dengan beberapa klien baru, meninjau ulang policy-policy perusahaan, serta membaca dan menandatangani beberapa dokumen. Ketika aku sedang meresapi baris demi baris sebuah dokumen, ponselku tiba-tiba berbunyi.

_Drrrrrrrrt... Drrrrrrrt..._

**Call from Mama**

Mama? Tumben mama meneleponku di saat seperti ini. Kan ini jam kerja. Ada apa gerangan sampai beliau meneleponku?

"Halo. Ada apa menelepon, ma?"

"Yifan, kamu apakan Zitao kemarin?"

"Tidak tahu, ma. Apa maksud mama?"

Hahh.. Pasti masalah itu. Masalah kecil jadi besar.

"Mama diberitahu Nyonya Huang, mama Zitao, katanya kemarin Zitao pulang sambil menangis setelah mengunjungimu di kantor. Sampai sekarang dia mengurung diri di kamar dan tidak mau makan. Ayo, kamu apakan dia, hah?!", hardik mama dari telepon.

Hah... Haruskah aku menjelaskan hal tak penting ini?

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, ma. Kemarin aku cuma menegurnya agar tidak mengganggu, karena aku sibuk", sahutku malas.

"Kau pikir mama tidak tahu, Wu Yifan? Pasti kamu membentaknya, iya kan? Asal kamu tahu, Zitao itu yeoja yang lembut dan sensitif. Jangan seperti itu dong... Ayo, kau harus ke rumahnya dan lekas minta maaf setelah ini!"

"Ahh... Apaan sih, ma. Lagipula kan itu masalah ke..."

"PERGI DAN MINTA MAAF, WU YI FAN! Tidak ada tawar menawar, kamu salah dan kamu harus minta maaf! Jadilah pria gentle."

Tanganku kembali mengusap pelipisku. Mama barusan menyemprotku. Kalau soal Zitao mamaku memang agak berlebihan. Kuhela nafas panjang.

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti. Nanti aku akan ke rumah keluarga Huang. Sudah dulu ya, ma. Pekerjaan menunggu."

Dan dengan itu kututup telepon. Kembali ke pekerjaanku yang setumpuk banyaknya. Yahh, konsentrasiku agak terpecah gara-gara tadi.

**_(Jam 6 sore, sepulang kerja)_**

Aku memacu Maserati hitam mengkilat kesayanganku menuju sebuah rumah - mungkin lebih tepat disebut istana - mewah nan megah bergaya Eropa milik keluarga Huang. Kedatanganku disambut oleh seorang wanita setengah baya yang masih kelihatan muda dan cantik, tentunya berkat perawatan rutin dan kosmetik-kosmetik mahal yang digunakannya.

"Eh Yifan... Mama sudah tunggu kedatanganmu. Mama khawatir sekali dengan keadaan Zitao. Dari kemarin sore dia di kamar terus dan tidak mau makan... Padahal tahu sendiri kan nafsu makan anak itu biasanya bagaimana... Ah, tapi kalau Yifan yang menyuapi pasti Zitao akan memakannya dengan lahap... Bantu mama ya, Yifan...", ujar Nyonya Huang sambil terkikik pelan.

"Baik, Nyonya Huang. Saya coba membujuk Zitao supaya mau makan", jawabku kaku.

"Aduh, Yifan... Sudah berapa kali kubilang panggil 'mama' saja... Kan sebentar lagi kau sudah jadi menantuku. Kenapa kamu masih memanggil dengan 'Nyonya Huang' sih?", wanita itu mendengus sembari melipat tangan di dada.

Aku pun hanya tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Saya... Ke kamar Zitao dulu ya... M, ma...", kataku agak dipaksakan.

"Nah, gitu dong...", komentar Nyonya Huang santai.

Aku beranjak ke lantai dua, dimana terletak kamar putri keluarga Huang.

_Tok, tok, tok._

Kuketuk pintu kamar bercat peach pink itu, namun tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Kuputuskan untuk memanggilnya.

"Tao? Kau di dalam? Ini Kris gege, tolong buka pintunya."

Dan... _Cklek_. Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok gadis panda dalam piyama dengan mata sembab dan rambut sedikit berantakan, tapi tidak mengurangi kemanisannya.

"Ge... Gege..."

Tao langsung menghambur dan memelukku. Aku hanya berdiri mematung seraya membulatkan mataku. Begitulah, anak ini memang sedikit ajaib.

"Ge... Tao takut... Tao kira gege tidak akan pernah mau menemui Tao lagi...", raungnya sambil mengeratkan pelukan.

"K, kau harus makan, Tao...", ujarku seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

Perempuan di hadapanku ini hanya merespon dengan anggukan lemas. Tak lama kemudian ia sudah terduduk di kasurnya dengan diriku yang juga duduk di samping ranjang. Para maid sudah menyiapkan bubur ayam hangat yang baunya lezat untuk Tao, dan kini aku menyuapkan sendok demi sendok ke mulutnya. _Awkward silence_ menyelimuti, untungnya aku teringat sesuatu.

"Tao... Aku minta maaf. Aku tak tahu kau begitu tersinggung dengan kata-kataku", ucapku memulai percakapan.

"A, aku juga minta maaf ge... Tidak seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu tentang Luhan jie padahal aku tidak mengenalnya... Aku tahu yeoja itu amat berarti bagi gege..."

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapannya.

"Tapi ge... Bagaimanapun juga sudah tiga tahun dia menghilang tanpa kabar... Memang gege mau menunggu hal yang tak pasti terus-terusan? Aku..."

"Tao, tolonglah", potongku dengan suara rendah.

Aku tidak ingin membahas ini lagi.

"Dengarkan aku ge! Aku ada disini buat gege! Gege tahu kan kalau aku suka, ani, bahkan aku mencintai gege? Apa gege tak pernah memikirkan sedikitpun perasaanku? Setiap kali gege bertingkah dingin di hadapanku aku... Hiks..."

Tangis Tao pecah lagi, kristal bening mengucur deras membasahi pipinya. Ia pun menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Aku bingung harus bagaimana, jadi kuletakkan sendok dan mangkuk bubur yang kubawa dan lantas memeluknya.

"Tao, uljima..."

Dia balas memelukku dan menangis di bahuku.

"Ge... Tolonglah, sedikit saja... Sedikit saja bukalah hatimu untukku...", isaknya.

Ada benarnya juga sih perkataannya. Aku selama ini egois, tak pernah mempedulikan perasaannya. Namun aku tidak bisa untuk tidak jujur, aku tidak bisa berakting seolah aku sudah move on dan menerima Tao. Beginilah Wu Yifan yang bodoh.

"Akan kucoba...", sahutku pelan sambil mengusap surai hitam kelamnya.

Gadis itu semakin membenamkan wajahnya di bahuku dan mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Akan kucoba... Setelah Luhan datang sendiri padaku dan bilang bahwa dia sudah tak mencintaiku."

Tiba-tiba ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauh, terbelalak menatapku dengan sorot mata yang sulit ditafsirkan.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri ge... Sementara ini aku tidak mau melihat gege."

Seketika aku merasa bagai dihujam sesuatu. Kehilangan orang yang kucintai... Menyia-nyiakan orang yang mencintaiku. Pada akhirnya akupun akan kehilangan semuanya.

***TBC**

**Keep it cool if you wanna leave reviews and comments! :)**

_**A.N: Sebelumnya maaf kalo chapter ini teramat sangat jelek dan ngebosenin... Sebelum masuk ke inti, saya sih maunya menjelaskan beberapa hal dulu... Gini deh jadinya... Maklum saya author abal bin pemula. T.T**_

_**Dan satu lagi, perlu saya kasih tau beforehand kalo dalem cerita ini mungkin cuma ada dikit bahkan hampir non-existent momen-momen manis KrisHan... Seperti yang sudah saya tulis, meski ini memang pairing utamanya KrisHan, genrenya mystery dan tragedy, broken lagi... Jadi momen lovey-dovey mereka bukan sorotan utama, melainkan bumbunya aja... Sorotan utamanya... Just figure it out later. :p**_

_**Maaf saya ga bisa memuaskan permohonan reader deul untuk menyatukan dan bikin KrisHan mesra-mesraan di fic ini... Tapi mungkin kalo ada yang request saya bisa semangat nulis (?) Hehe.. NC maybe?**_

_**Thanks to: Lisnana1, aspirerainbow, LachataDeer for the reviews!**_

_**Saya seneng banget masih ada yang mau comment ff jelek saya ini :')**_

_**That means so much to me...**_


	3. Digging Through the Past

**# Chapter 2: Digging Through the Past #**

"Sabun mandi... Sereal... Tissue..."

Kugumamkan daftar benda-benda yang harus kubeli sambil mendorong troli. Beginilah nasib seorang bujangan. Sendirian belanja bulanan di hari Minggu yang sepi... Hahh. Malangnya nasibku. Nah, ini dia lorong sereal. Ketika hendak mengambil cornflakes yang biasa kumakan, mataku menangkap kotak sereal lain yang bergambar lucu. Sereal manis rasa buah-buahan dengan aneka warna dan bentuk yang unik. Aku bukan penyuka makanan manis seperti itu, tapi...

_PRAK_!

Tiba-tiba kotak sereal itu jatuh dari etalasenya - entah karena apa. Ya, sereal tersebut adalah favorit Luhan. Masih jelas dalam ingatanku bagaimana Luhan tersenyum seperti anak kecil tiap kali menemukan sereal ini. Dia suka sekali makanan manis - apakah mungkin karena itu bibirnya jadi terasa manis juga? Sampai kini pun aku masih tak dapat melupakannya. Aku sering menegurnya untuk tidak terlalu banyak membeli makanan manis, namun aku selalu luluh ketika ia memasang puppy eyes-nya dan ber-aegyo ria di hadapanku. Xiao Lu... Begitu banyak kenangan indah bersamanya. Terlalu banyak, hingga segala hal yang kulihat mengingatkanku akan dirinya. Terlalu banyak, hingga saat harus kehilangannya akupun remuk redam. Ketika aku berlutut hendak memungut kotak yang jatuh tadi, aku mendengar sebuah bisikan.

_"Fan... Temukan aku"_

Eh? Suara itu sangat familiar di telingaku. Meski agak samar, namun pesannya kutangkap dengan sangat jelas. Apakah aku berhalusinasi?

Barusan tadi suara Luhan yang terngiang di telingaku? Ah, mungkin aku yang terlalu terbawa perasaan.

"Kris sunbaenim?"

Aku disadarkan dari lamunanku saat sebuah suara bass menyerukan namaku. Secara reflek akupun menoleh - ternyata itu suara Park Chanyeol, hoobae-ku di universitas yang kini menjabat sebagai kepala kepolisian Seoul. Memang agak sulit dibayangkan bahwa laki-laki berwajah polos dan bodoh sepertinya ternyata merupakan seorang kepala polisi. Dia memandangiku heran dengan sepasang mata besarnya. Hah, aku baru ingat kalau sedari tadi aku berlutut dengan posisi aneh. Dengan gaya cool aku segera bangkit berdiri dan mengembalikan kotak sereal yang hampir terlupakan itu pada tempatnya, lalu menghadap Chanyeol. Tapi kok Chanyeol belanja sendirian ya?

"A-yo, what's up Yeol? Kok sendirian? Jangan bilang baru beberapa bulan menikah Baekkie-mu sudah minta cerai dan pisah rumah."

Mata Chanyeol membulat mendengar penuturanku. Ufufu, aku gemar sekali menggoda hoobae-ku satu ini.

"Enak saja! My baby Baekkie sedang ada karyawisata dengan murid-muridnya, tahu!", sahut Chanyeol cemberut.

"Wah, orang-orang pasti bingung membedakan mana gurunya dan mana muridnya... Baekkie-mu itu kan mirip anak SD! Hati-hati dia diculik om-om pedofil... Hahaha!"

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara cowok yang tak kalah tinggi dariku ini hanya menatapku tajam. _As if looks could kill_... Haha.

Istri Chanyeol, seorang perempuan bernama Byun Baekhyun, adalah guru musik di sebuah sekolah dasar. Orangnya cerewet dan ceria serta agak suka mengatur, cocok sekali dengan Chanyeol yang juga seorang Happy Virus walau cukup mudah di-bully. Mereka itu pasangan pengantin baru yang masih panas-panasnya.

"Ah, sunbae. Berhentilah mengejekku. Aku sedih nih tidak ditemani Baekkie semalam", celetuk Chanyeol mem-poutkan bibirnya sok imut.

Pffft... Aku hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahku menahan tawa. Chanyeol ini termasuk tipe tak seimbang. Badan besar dan suara beratnya tidak sejalan dengan tingkah laku dan wajahnya yang kekanakan. Tapi jangan salah, Chanyeol adalah pemimpin yang ditakuti di kantornya. Dirinya berubah 180 derajat kalau sudah menyangkut pekerjaan. Seorang lelaki konyol bin polos menjelma jadi kepala polisi yang tegas, berkharisma, dan kompeten saat menangani kasus.

Oh, sesuatu melintas di benakku lagi. Chanyeol-lah yang dulu memimpin investigasi pencarian Luhan, biarpun kasus itu terpaksa dihentikan sebelum selesai atas perintah orangtuaku. Dan mereka memintaku tak usah mengorek-ngoreknya lagi, karena bagi mereka tak ada gunanya mencari seorang wanita yang sudah mengkhianatiku. Itu kata mereka sih, dan mereka bebas mau percaya apapun - namun satu hal, aku mempunyai pemikiran lain. Ada yang aneh di balik semua ini, dan akan kuungkap kebenarannya.

Aku dan Chanyeol pun lanjut mengobrol santai seraya memilih barang belanjaan, namun ada sesuatu yang menggelitikku untuk berbicara serius dengannya mengenai penyelidikan yang sudah lama terlupakan itu.

"Yeol, lama sekali aku tak bertemu denganmu. Aku tahu sebuah cafe pasta yang enak di dekat sini. Bagaimana kalau kita kesana makan siang sambil ngobrol, aku yang traktir deh."

Mendengar perkataanku, wajah Chanyeol mendadak cerah. Huh dasar, dengar makan gratis saja langsung antusias... Dari dulu tidak berubah.

"Jinjja, sunbaenim? Baiklah, kita lanjut ngobrol di cafe saja kalau begitu!"

Kami segera ke kasir membayar barang belanjaan kami dan menuju mobil masing-masing, kemudian langsung berangkat ke tempat tujuan.

**(At the Cafe)**

"Ini saja, Tuan-tuan?", tanya sang waitress mengkonfirmasi pesanan kami.

"Ya, itu saja."

"Baik. Kalau ada tambahan, panggil saya saja."

Pelayan itupun melenggang pergi untuk menyampaikan pesanan kami.

"Ehm, Yeol", dehamku membuka pembicaraan.

"Ne, sunbae? Tumben sunbae baik hati mentraktirku makan, hahaha", jawabnya terkekeh.

"Aishh... Sudahlah. Ada sesuatu lebih penting yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Masalah apa, sunbae? Mau minta tips-tips menggoda yeoja? Sunbae datang pada orang yang tepat...", kata Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

_Pletak_! Satu jitakan dariku mendarat di kepala mulusnya.

"A, aduh sunbae! Aku kan cuma bercanda... Aish... Sunbae mau bicara tentang apa sih?!", gerutu Chanyeol sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Begini, Yeol. Kau ingat kan tiga tahun lalu?"

Kutatap lekat mata besar Chanyeol. Ia balas menatapku nanar.

"Maksud sunbae...?"

"Ne. Kau tahu pasti maksudku..."

Mata Chanyeol sedikit membelalak.

"Kenapa sunbae mau membicarakannya lagi? Bukankah kasusnya sudah resmi ditutup?", tanyanya bingung.

Aku menatap keluar jendela dan menghela nafas sesaat, sebelum kembali menatapnya.

"Hal-hal aneh terjadi, Yeol. Ada yang janggal... Ada yang salah. Aku masih belum yakin itu apa, karenanya itu sangat mengganggu pikiranku."

Setelah itu kuceritakan mimpi-mimpiku dan beberapa kejadian aneh yang kualami. Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan seksama sembari menggangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Begitulah... Jadi bantu aku, Yeol. Tolong ceritakan sedetail mungkin yang kamu ingat dari penyelidikan itu. Apa saja..."

Chanyeol menyentuh dagunya, terlihat sedang berpikir keras. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lalu menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"Hmm... Bagaimana ya, sunbae... Sebenarnya kami pun belum tahu banyak tentang kasus itu. Belum ada seminggu orangtuamu sudah meminta penyelidikan dihentikan sih... Kami kan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa juga...", ungkap Chanyeol lemas.

Aku menunduk kecewa, tapi tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang amat mencurigakan."

Pandanganku langsung terfokus padanya. Chanyeol memasang tampang serius.

"Hal mencurigakan...?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku seraya menatapnya. Kepala polisi itu mengangguk mantap dan merendahkan suaranya.

"Sunbae ingat pesan yang ditinggalkan waktu itu?"

"Ne. Surat yang sangat aneh. Kata-katanya begitu gamblang, singkat, dan dingin. Tidak seperti sifat Luhan yang kukenal", jawabku.

"Benar. Dan di kertas surat itu tidak ditemukan sidik jari lain selain sidik jari sunbae."

_DEG._

Nafasku tercekat seketika mendengarnya. Lantas itu berarti...

"Selain itu suratnya diketik, bukan tulisan tangan. Dari pernyataan sunbae ditambah dengan fakta-fakta yang diperoleh dari penyelidikan, dapat disimpulkan surat itu bukan dari Luhan noona, sunbae."

Mataku membulat, memandangi hoobae-ku dengan tatapan shock. Selama ini pemikiranku benar?

"Ja, jadi siapa yang...?", tanyaku agak terbata.

Chanyeol pun sekali lagi menghela nafas panjang.

"Itulah yang dulu kami cari. Sayangnya kasus itu ditutup paksa dan kami tidak bisa berbuat macam-macam tanpa instruksi."

###

Waktu sudah menginjak dini hari ketika aku dengan sempoyongan memasuki rumah yang kutinggali seorang diri. Baru saja aku menghabiskan waktu di bar, berusaha merilekskan pikiranku yang kacau dengan beberapa gelas alkohol. Kepalaku pusing sekarang, dan penglihatanku makin kabur. Mungkin aku memang terlalu banyak minum. Besok pasti aku tidak bisa bangun, padahal aku harus ke kantor - ah, persetan dengan kerjaan. Sekarang ini kondisi mentalku sedang kacau balau. Dengan langkah terseok-seok aku berhasil mencapai kamar tidurku, lalu kubuka paksa laci kayu dekat tempat tidur.

Dari dalamnya kuraih sebuah benda, yaitu undangan pernikahanku dengan Luhan. Selama ini masih tersimpan dengan baik.

Bersandar pada kaki ranjang, kuraba tulisan bertinta gold yang tertera di covernya, yang berbunyi: "Wu Yi Fan & Xi Luhan".

Kubuka sebuah lembaran dimana ada fotoku yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam beserta Luhan yang mengenakan gaun pengantin putih di sampingku. Itu gaun yang dirancangnya sendiri, dan ia tampak lebih cantik dari bidadari manapun. Setitik air menetes membasahi lembaran itu. Air mataku. Dengan erat kudekap benda itu di dadaku dan perlahan mataku terpejam.

###

Kelopak mataku terbuka perlahan, menangkap bias cahaya. Dimana ini? Dan apakah hari sudah siang? Seingatku barusan aku tertidur di rumah, bagaimana aku bisa sampai kesini? Eh, tunggu. Jalanan ini tidak asing juga sebenarnya. Setiap berangkat kerja aku selalu melewatinya.

Agak jauh dari arah pandangku terlihat sebuah klinik kecil. Sejurus kemudian pintu tempat itu terbuka dan seorang wanita keluar dari situ. Tubuhnya mungil, rambutnya coklat panjang bergelombang, wajahnya imut dan cantik, mata indahnya membentuk eye smile karena ia sedang tersenyum bahagia. Mini dress tanpa lengan warna pastel dengan rok selutut ber-floral print menambah kesan anggunnya. Dialah sosok wanita yang selalu mengisi hati dan pikiranku, wanita yang kucintai. Kucoba melangkah ke arahnya, namun tubuhku tak dapat digerakkan sedikit pun. Bahkan aku tidak bisa merasakan kaki, tangan, ataupun anggota badanku yang lain - hanya bisa diam melihat.

"Lu..."

Ingin kuteriakkan namanya, tapi lidah ini terasa kelu.

Dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya, ia melenggang sepanjang jalanan. Ia kelihatan sangat gembira, clutch bag kecilnya sampai dipeluknya erat di dada. Entah hal apa yang membuatnya sesenang itu. Perlahan penglihatanku semakin kabur seiring dengan munculnya cahaya putih yang makin lama makin terang seakan ingin membutakan manik mataku. Apa maksudnya semua ini? Just another dream, atau ada sesuatu di baliknya? Ini sedikit berbeda dari mimpi burukku yang biasanya. Yang ini terasa begitu... nyata. Seolah mungkin pernah terjadi. Tapi kapan? Aku samasekali tidak ingat.

###

"Ge... Gege..."

Suara bernada manja itu terngiang di telingaku seiringan dengan tepukan lembut di pipiku.

Wajah gadis cantik bermata panda adalah hal yang pertama kulihat saat kubuka kedua mataku. Secara refleks aku langsung melengos ke samping karena wajahnya amat dekat, kurang lebih hanya 10 cm dari wajahku sendiri.

"T, Tao... Apa yang kau lakukan?", seruku sambil mengucek mata.

"Ugh, bau alkohol...", gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya, "Aku kemari karena tadi gege tak ada di kantor."

"Memangnya ini jam berapa sih?"

"Jam setengah dua siang", jawabnya setelah melihat jam tangan.

Aku membelalakkan mata, "Oh shit."

"Kemarin gege habis minum-minum kan? Pantas saja gege tidak bisa bangun. Eh, ini apa?", serunya saat mendapati kartu undangan yang teegeletak di sisiku.

"Ah, itu..."

Sebelum sempat kuhentikan tangan Tao sudah menyabet benda berbentuk segi empat tersebut dan melihat isinya. Setelah membacanya ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku sembari tersenyum, namun senyum itu entah kenapa terlihat sendu.

"Luhan jie cantik sekali... Pantas gege sangat sulit melupakannya", ujarnya getir.

"Tao, aku..."

"Aku membawakan jjajangmyun kesukaan gege. Gege cepatlah sarapan dan segera ke kantor, tadi asisten gege seperti kebakaran jenggot mencari-cari gege", tukas Tao dengan lugas memotong kalimatku ketika aku bahkan belum sempat mengutarakannya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal asisten... Arghh! Aku benar-benar lupa hari ini ada meeting dengan wakil dari SM Corp! Dengan panik aku langsung melonjak dari posisiku yang terduduk di lantai dan lekas mencari smartphone-ku. Kutemukan benda tipis berbentuk persegi itu tergeletak di lantai kamarku. Untunglah kemarin aku tidak menghancurkannya.

**You got 9 new messages and 15 missed calls!**

Begitulah kata pop-up notification yang tertera di screen ponselku.

Kubuka inbox-ku dan sebagian besar isinya SMS dari Jongdae.

**From: Kim Jongdae **

**Time: 07:38 AM**

**Message: Jgn lupa meeting dg SM jam 10.**

**#**

**From: Kim Jongdae**

**Time: 08:21 AM**

**Message: Terjebak macet? Tdk biasanya kau telat.**

**#**

**From: Kim Jongdae **

**Time: 09:51 AM**

**Message: KAU DIMANA?! Meeting hampir dimulai. Cpt kemari.**

**#**

**From: Kim Jongdae**

**Time: 10:07 AM**

**Message: Kris! Apa kau sakit?! Wakil SM sdh dtg! Kau sdg apa sih?! Bls.**

**#**

**From: Kim Jongdae**

**Time: 10:25 AM**

**Message: Kami terpaksa hrs mulai meeting tnpmu. Jgn slhkan aku kalau penawaran gagal!**

Huffffft... Aku benar-benar bodoh. Penawaran ini sangatlah penting bagi perusahaan, bagaimana aku bisa lupa?! Aish... Aku hanya bisa gigit kuku dan harap-harap cemas dengan hasilnya. Semoga Jongdae memberiku kabar baik.

Pesan lainnya dari mama dan Tao.

**From: Tao**

**Time: 09:37 AM**

**Message: Gege tdk ke kantor? Jongdae ge mencari gege.**

**#**

**From: Mama**

**Time: 10:10 AM**

**Message: WU YI FAN! Where the hell r u?! Get ur fucking ass to the meeting ASAP!**

**#**

**From: Mama**

**Time: 00:01 PM**

**Message: Kalau penawaran sampai gagal, posisimu sbg CEO terancam. Papamu tdk akan segan memecatmu. Ingat itu, Wu Yifan. ****_YOU ARE IN TROUBLE._**

**_#_**

**From: Tao**

**Time: 01:15 PM **

**Message: Aku menuju rmhmu ge**.

Aduh... Gawat kalau bisnis dengan SM Corp sampai gagal. Kami pasti rugi banyak karena SM Corp adalah salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea. Papa dan mama pasti marah besar, beliau bahkan sudah mengancam akan memecatku. Dengan kening berkerut aku asyik berkutat dengan ponselku, sedikit banyak melupakan Tao yang berdiri di sampingku.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang. Bye, ge ", pamitnya singkat.

Pikiranku terlalu kacau untuk menanggapinya jadi aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku.

Setelah Tao pergi, ponselku berbunyi menandakan ada telepon masuk.

**Call from Mama**

Huft... Siap-siap kuliah dadakan nih.

###

Kupingku panas setelah terpaksa mendengar kuliah satu jam dari ibundaku tercinta. Baru saja aku menutup telepon dari beliau, benda elektronik yang kugenggam ini bergetar lagi.

**Call from Kim Jongdae**

Oh, God. Sebaiknya ini berita baik. Aku tak ingin kupingku yang satunya ikut memanas. Dengan ragu kujawab panggilannya.

"H-halo..."

"Kris! Kau kemana saja, hah?! Membolos tanpa kabar...", keluh asisten sekaligus sahabatku itu.

"Maafkan aku, Jongdae-yah. Aku benar-benar tidak enak badan dan tidak bisa bangun", bohongku.

"Hah, seharusnya kau memberitahuku... Aku kesulitan menghadapi wakil dari SM Corp yang tua dan cerewet itu..."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal itu... Penawarannya bagaimana?", tanyaku gugup.

"Hm... Begini Kris...", nada bicara Jongdae mulai tidak enak. Suaranya turun satu oktaf.

_Glek_. Aku menelan ludah._ This isn't gonna be good_.

"Well... Si tua itu maunya banyak sekali. Menuntut ini dan itu, bertanya tentang macam-macam hal. Aku kewalahan, Kris...", ujar Jongdae disertai helaan nafas panjang.

"J, jadi... Maksudmu kita gagal?"

Gagal. Aku dalam masalah besar._ I'm doomed_. Setelah ini mungkin aku akan menggelandang di jalanan.

"Begitulah... Maaf, Kris... Tapi..."

"Hahh, sudah kuduga. Tapi apa, Jongdae? Semua sudah berakhir. Hidupku hancur, aku akan dipecat dan menggelandang di pinggiran kota Seoul... Lalu aku akan kelaparan dan..."

Nah, bicaraku mulai ngelantur.

"Tapi aku hanya bercanda Kris, hahaha", potongnya singkat.

Setelah mendengar celetukan itu rasanya tanganku gatal untuk mencekik namja berwajah kotak itu. Jadi dia berbohong padaku?! Benar-benar tidak lucu. Aku hampir mengalami mental breakdown tadi. Intinya kita berhasil kan? Kim Jongdae sialan.

"KIM JONGDAE! Kau pikir itu lucu?! Aish... Kupikir aku benar-benar akan jadi gelandangan..."

"Hahaha, maafkan aku Kris. Habisnya tadi kau tidak muncul dan membuatku sebal sih...", jawabnya santai seraya terkekeh.

"Aish... Tapi nggak begitu juga dong... Huh, kau menyiksa jantungku, Jongdae. Untung aku tidak punya kelainan jantung... Kalau sampai aku mati karena gagal jantung, aku pasti menghantuimu! Ishhh... Intinya kita berhasil, kan? Mereka menyetujui, kan?",tanyaku penuh harap.

"Memang susah, tapi untungnya dengan kemampuan bicaraku akhirnya aku berhasil meyakinkan mereka untuk menandatangani kesepaktannya."

Ada sepercik rasa bangga di dalam nada bicaranya. Ya, aku tahu. Kim Jongdae adalah lulusan terbaik seangkatanku. Dia memang bisa diandalkan, tidak salah aku mengangkatnya sebagai asistenku.

"Huh, sombong sekali kau. Tapi terimakasih, Jongdae-yah. Good job, kau memang yang terbaik. Asalkan jangan sampai sifat angkuhmu yang menyebalkan dan keusilanmu menurun pada calon bayimu", dengusku sebal pada sahabatku.

"Hahaha, justru bagus kan. Dengan begitu aku dan anakku nanti bisa bersama-sama menyusun rencana untuk mengganggumu", balasnya mengejek.

"Ishh... Diam kau. Aku heran kenapa yeoja kalem semacam Minseok mau menikah dengan troll tingkat dewa sepertimu."

"Karena aku tampan, tentu saja. Oh ya, Kris. Tadi EXO Group menelepon", cetus Jongdae kembali serius.

"Benarkah? Ada masalah apa?", balasku antusias.

"Mereka memintamu secepatnya ke Daegu untuk melihat lokasi... Kudengar mereka berencana membangun sebuah resort baru."

Apa hubungannya resort baru dengan usaha trading yang kujalani? EXO Group adalah perusahaan real estate milik keluarga temanku, Kim Junmyeon, dan aku termasuk pemegang saham terbesar disitu. Singkatnya, aku salah satu orang penting di perusahaan itu. Tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba melebarkan sayap ke bidang lain, kan?

"Aku sudah memesankan secara online tiket penerbanganmu kesana, dan buktinya sudah kukirim lewat e-mail, bisa kau cetak sendiri. Oke, itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan. Sudah dulu ya, aku masih banyak pekerjaan. Dah, Kris!"

Sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Ahh, benar-benar lega rasanya. Setidaknya aku selamat dari ancaman orangtuaku berkat Jongdae. Kali ini dia pahlawanku.

Kini yang mengganjal pikiranku cuma satu, apa arti semua mimpi yang kudapat? Apakah semuanya berhubungan? Apakah itu sebuah pesan, wujud permintaan tolong, atau sekedar mimpi tanpa makna?

Dan dari semua itu...

Dimanakah belahan jiwaku?

***TBC**

**Keep it cool if you wanna leave reviews/comments!**

_**A.N: *sembunyi di bawah ketiak Kris* Huweee T.T Saya beneran malu mengepost chapter ini... Demi apa saya sedikit nggak ada feel pas nulis, jadilah chapter yang amburadul kayak gini. Saya merasa gagal jadi author... Udah ngupdate-nya lama jadinya jelek pula... Ini belum masuk misteri. Pasti banyak yang udah gak sabar T.T Maaf *bow* alur kilat bukan saya banget.. Saya alur kura-kura (?)**_

_**However saya terimakasih banget kalau ada yang ngereview, follow, atau favourite hehe :p**_

_**Special thanks to: zoldyk, KyungInKIM, ByunnaPark, lisnana1, MidnightPandaDragon1728, aspirerainbow, fishy xiaolu thehunnie, luhan deer. *bonus XOXO kiss&hug dari saya. LoL***_


End file.
